No One Survives
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: After a fight with Satan and the guards of the Underworld, Ethan is dragged into hell itself, and it is up to the gang to save him. But can they avoid the one thing that can expose their dark sides once and for all; the 7 Deadly sins? TrampledRose's Seven Deadly Sins challenge submission. Rated T for safety. Enjoy!
1. Kidnapped In Hell

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new story!**

 **Now this story is based of the Seven Deadly Sins, and is for TrampledRose's challenge by the same name. Special thanks to her for setting this up in the start, and for being a great author on FF in general.  
**

 **I know I'm late, but I talked to TrampledRose and we worked on a solution that I post it TODAY. I just came back from camp [Go camp!], and I had no choice but to post it a day late. I have read the posts, and I would say this would be easy to make me feel better, but all the posts are really good, and it is gonna be an honor to write alongside a few great authors. So good luck to all!**

 **So this is nine chapters [seven sins, a prologue and an epilogue], and is basically about a twisted adventure that could get you the shivers [or at least, I hope]. It will take a trip where no one wants to go, and I am to expose the secrets of everyone in the gang!**

 **Speaking of gang, the people who are making an appearance in this story: Ethan, Sarah, Benny, Rory, Della, Erica, and Jane. That is seven people folks...seven people ;)  
**

 **In this story, Della knows about the supernatural chaos in Whitechapel. Just saying.**

 **And with that, let us begin with the [short] prologue! Drop a review, and...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

No One Survives: Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

Ethan turned on his side, stirring and groaning in his deepened sleep.

 _..._

 _Benny, Jane, Erica, Della, Rory, Sarah and Ethan watched as all hell broke loose in Whitechapel, spirits and devils swirling through the sky. Ethan saw the face of Satan, floating devilishly in the sky as he locked eyes with Ethan. Ethan watched as several spells and whizzes of wind sped past him, taking down the monsters of hell._

 _..._

His mind swirled as he couldn't seem to focus on a soft and relaxing slumber he so desperately needed. After all, being Ethan Morgan was quite a challenge indeed. And after the battle he had with the guards of the Underworld, he couldn't seem to get his head to focus on anything but the evil face of Satan, whom he encountered in the battle.

...

 _Ethan was face to face with Satan, a special dagger in hand. He knew he couldn't destroy Satan, but the least he could do was send him back. His thoughts raced as he bore a smile on his face._

 _"This is the end of you in Whitechapel, Satan." He sneered. Satan grinned._

 _"Get rid of me Morgan, and you are gonna pay." He said, grasping onto the edge of Ethan's chin. Ethan gulped as he closed his eyes and stabbed Satan in the chest, watching as in a scream and a blaze of fire, the devil himself disappeared, going back to his home in hell._

 _..._

Moonlight shone on Ethan's frizzy brown hair, and he ended up getting up and stalking to the living room, hopefully trying to find some sleeping pills or something he could use to get some well deserved sleep.

 _..._

 _Ethan felt the scrape on his chin, the one Satan gave him. He winced at the sharp pang of pain as he watched his friends come over and celebrate their victory with him._

 _But in his mind, Ethan knew this wasn't over. He remembered Satan's last words._

 _"No one survives."_

 _..._

He staggered down the stairs, the steps creaking every now and then quite eerily, and he couldn't seem to get the sounds out of his sullen mind. He drowsily wiped his eyes tiredly as he stretched and yawned, going to the medication cabinet to see a new medication that caught his eye.

The label read "Devil Sleep", and promised sleep in an instant. Ethan thought it was promising, and while his usual daytime mind would oppose using medication he never saw before, his dulled and drowsy mind thought it was the only thing he needed to do.

He took a pill from the small bottle as he prepared himself a glass of water. He swallowed the pill whole, gulping everything in an instant. He drank the water to successfully swallow the pill, and he took a deep breath and smiled. Hopefully, this could work...

Ethan yawned as he accidentally knocked the pill bottle down...but did it matter? He didn't believe so...anyway, he staggered to his room and back up the stairs...wow was he already getting sleepy...a very blurry world it suddenly had become...

Ethan entered his room and he finally closed the door quietly...things are spinning pretty fast now...he couldn't even find his bed...what was happening...had he done something wrong? Was this some side affect...he couldn't even think straight anymore...

He yawned loudly, stumbling on his feet lazily as Ethan saw a puff of red smoke enter his room. Someone's twisted face appeared out of the cloud of red as Ethan widely blinked his eyes. Something was happening to him...he couldn't determine...what...he actually felt quite relaxed now...in some sort of twisted state of mind that...could easily be ignored...because feeling this drowsy is normal? He couldn't even think straight now...

Ethan couldn't take it anymore as he decided that he was correct, and he should probably just close his eyes and let the kind man take him...who was this man again? Did it matter?

So with that, Ethan shut his eyes and let himself fall on his comfy bed, not minding the fact he was being lifted up and taken away in a blur of red.

* * *

Benny urgently paced the Morgan Residence, his thoughts racing.

Right now, Ethan's parents were in a sleep he couldn't awaken them from, and for some good reason, a pack of spilled pills were laying on the ground. Jane rushed down the stairs as she saw Benny's shadow, following it into the living room where everyone was. She sighed as she plopped on the couch.

"I tried waking mom and dad again. Then I did a magical scan." She took a breath. "They are in some enchanted sleep and I can't wake them up. It's kinda frustrating." She huffed in annoyance. But secretly, she wanted to know where her older brother was, and she wanted to find out now.

Of course, no one knew where Ethan had went. He had vanished without a trace- except for those pills they found scattered on the ground. Benny had asked his grandma to check it out for him, and she read the label. She found out it was secretly a magical drug for drowsiness and what not.

"...So someone poisoned Ethan?" Sarah quipped nervously, tugging onto the hem of her dress. Erica nodded. "No shit Sherlock. Tell us something we didn't know yet." Erica said rather coldly, making Sarah frown slightly. Della rolled her eyes. "Get a grip Erica. We're all stressed here, okay?" She snapped. Erica rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway. She knew that the the situation on hand was bringing everyone down to the nail biting at the moment, and she scolded herself for adding to that stress. She stayed silent as Rory groaned.

"The question now is where Ethan might be?" He asked, rubbing his temples. Benny and his grandma exchanged looks and sighed.

"Hell." The chorused together, the gang snapping to attention.

"How could he be in hell? You can't automatically assume that." Erica said logically. Evelyn took a breath. "The clues are kinda obvious. Devil Sleep on the drugs? The fight we had with Satan yesterday? The traces of black magic in Ethan's room? The sleep curse on his parents with the glimpse of red dust? Who else could it be? Who else would run away in a puff of red smoke?" She asked. Rory shrugged. "The Flash?" He quipped. Everyone looked at him before he face palmed. "Right. He's not the devil..." He mused, stroking his chin in thought. Sarah sighed.

"So how can we..um...get him back?" She asked in slight terror. Evelyn sighed. "I can always conjure up a portal to hell, but the problem with that is that Hell is a dark and evil place, basically ruled by the seven deathly sins. If you go in there, and Satan finds out, he could very well kill you." Evelyn pointed out. Della stomped her heels.

"But this is Ethan we are talking about!" She protested. "Wouldn't he do the same thing for us?" She prompted, the whole gang murmuring in agreement. Sarah shot a rather jealous look at Della as she took a breath.

"I suppose you are right." Evelyn said. Benny grabbed the last cookie off the plate greedily before Jane could snatch it. She pouted as Benny shrugged. "I always get the last cookie." He murmured. Jane shrugged, yawning a bit as she sighed in defeat.

"So what are we gonna do?" Benny mused aloud. Evelyn took steady breaths as she conjured the portal and sighed.

"I swear to the godly heavens, if you get yourself tempted by the devil for a second and lose your life to him, I will personally kill you in the afterlife." She said sternly. Rory cheered.

"Let's get our Ethan back!" He exclaimed, hopping into the portal and disappearing. One by one the gang went in the portal. Last one was Benny, who was asked to stay behind by his grandma. Evelyn sighed.

"You know Benny, not many people survive in Hell." She mumbled. Benny nodded. "I know. But it is a risk I need to take." He said, hopping into the portal and disappearing in a flash of red.

* * *

 **A/N- So the gang is getting themselves in a handful of trouble by risking their lives to save Ethan! Yay!**

 **But the journey is a long one, and I guess we will have to wait a week or so before we see just what they are getting themselves into! I hinted in about just what sins plague our heroes. Is it what everyone thinks?  
**

 **So drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	2. Wrath Of A Vampire

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of No One Survives!**

 **So I am very excited for this because I finally get to write some deadly sins, which everyone but me started to do, since I started with a prologue. Of course, I don't mind, so I am just gonna start! Jokes!**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **TrampledRose- Thank you! I know you are the judge, and any sort of bribery would just be rude, so I am just going to say thank you, and I hope you are excited for the rest of the story :)**

 **G 9000- I am very surprised you are reviewing my story, because you are one of those people I look up to as an author; your stories are hilarious and extremely funny. I love them! So thanks for your review, and good luck to you as well ;)**

 **MBAV fan66- And I knew you came along for the ride fanfic buddy! You are always there, and that makes me feel good :) And who knows? I suppose you'd have to find out! Thanks for your review as always fanfic buddy, and good luck with the contest! :)**

 **123456789vampire- Hmm...your close I suppose. But you'd have to read back to find out more. Thanks for your support however; it means a lot to me when I write to know that you are there :)**

 **FangirlismyMiddleName- Thanks for your follow! I hope you continue to enjoy the story, and that you are ready to follow me through all the twists and turns of this story! So thanks!**

 **And with that, drop a review and...**

 **ENJOY!**

 **P.S- I researched all this stuff. The punishments were found thanks to Yahoo Answers, and I changed them up a bit. But I learned a lot...jokes...**

* * *

No One Survives: Chapter 2: Wrath Of A Vampire

* * *

Satan watched as the gang entered the gates of his world. The underworld. Ethan, who was chained up onto a wall, smirked.

"I told you." He said, his scarred face itching a bit as the burn marks on his skin throbbed. "My friends would never abandon me. Even if it takes going to the darkest place on earth with the most dangers that anyone could ever face." He said with confidence. "What I am trying to say, is that my friends will beat you. We did it once. We can do it again."

Satan was outraged with this, and he whipped Ethan once more. Ethan let out an animalistic roar, a ferocious and painful scream ripped from his throat. Satan did this three more times before pulling Ethan's ear close to his twisted smile. He grinned.

"You be careful what you say, Seer. Your friends won't last a minute in this place. And it won't be me who kills them. It'll be them who kill each other." He said evilly, watching them all walk through hell and into the first gate. Ethan gulped; what did Satan have in store for his friends?

* * *

Erica, Benny, Rory, Sarah, Jane and Della walked through the fiery sidewalks of hell, their feet aching as if they were already walking a million miles. Jane groaned.

"How much farther?" She moaned, wanting to collapse on the spot. Sarah sighed as she looked at the younger girl. "I don't know Jane. But it is obvious that we aren't going to have an easy trip. Did you see the sign? We are walking straight into the territory of punished souls." She said, mostly to the spellmaster now. Benny nodded.

"That's good. Grandma told me to go this way, and after encountering six gates, Satan's castle, and that is where Satan punishes the last souls. You know what it's based off?" The whole gang shook their heads, and Benny's eyes glimmered with small excitement.

"They are the seven deadly sins." He said with slight enthusiasm. "Why are you excited for this?" Erica asked annoyingly. Benny shrugged. "I don't actually know. I suppose we all need a little happiness after what is going to happen in the next few visits." Della frowned.

"So how exactly does this work?" She asked. Benny looked at her with a straight face.

"Well, according to Grandma and some old books I found in the attic, Hell's torturing territory is where they punish all the souls who had commit the seven deadly sins. They each have a punishment, and the souls there have to do it forever. But for us, since we are just walking through, we will experience the seven deadly sins and the punishment would only be until we get to the end of the gate." Benny explained. Rory gulped.

"So we are basically going to be punished based on which sin haunts us?" He asked. Benny was met with steel gates; the first gate. Benny nodded slowly.

"Yup. And we are at the first one; Wrath." He said. Sarah stopped everyone before Benny could lead them in.

"Wait!" She said. Everyone looked at the brunette vampire as she gulped slowly. "Can we all promise that despite whatever happens in there, we won't hold grudges, okay?" Della nodded. "That only sounds fair." She said. Jane took a breath.

"Let's go in."

And with that, Benny pushed the steel doors open as he was met to smoke. He coughed a bit as the gang beside him did as well. He frowned.

"The punishment is walking in an acrid smoke. It is supposed to smell bad and just annoy you. They have to walk through that forever, just because they are experiencing that wrath can make you blind to everything." He explained. Erica suddenly snapped.

"Thanks for the info dork. Let's just get through here." She said in a slight frustrated matter, storming off to be in the front. Rory gulped; he could already see what was happening. He was about to go up before Benny stopped him.

"No. Let me. I think this is a job for Benny." He said proudly, walking up to the vampire. He touched her back softly.

"Erica. Erica, are you okay?" He asked. Erica snapped towards him, flashing her fangs as her eyes glowed a fiery red. He gulped. "Not okay." He said with worry, sensing the blonde's sudden rage. She growled at him.

"Do you think I am okay?!" She yelled. "We are in hell, it is hot, and you ARE STANDING RIGHT BESIDE ME!" She yelled. Benny backed away slowly, bumping into the wall of people behind him. It was his friends.

"Erica, just calm down." Jane reassured, wanting this to end as fast as it started. Erica looked at the girl and growled. "Don't you tell me what to do Mini Morgan." She said with a glare, shutting Jane up in an instant. Benny stepped forward once more.

"Erica, just tell us what is wrong." Erica smiled sarcastically as she growled at the emerald eyed boy.

"You know what?! I DON'T NEED ANYTHING FROM YOU!" She yelled, wrath and fury building up inside of her slowly. She was feeling a wrath towards her friends, a hungry lust for violence and destruction; especially towards Benny. "Erica! Calm down. Seriously!" He scolded. "Don't let them get to you." He added, his voice merely a whisper.

She slapped Benny right on the spot, her fury blinding her from her sense of knowledge.

"YOU ARE JUST A PUNY SPELLMASTER, WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO DO ANYTHING RIGHT! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled. Benny looked at hurt sincerely, feeling hurt from what the blonde vampire just said. Della tried to pull the two apart, but Erica wasn't going to let anyone stop her from hurting that spellmaster. Wrath blinded her from seeing her wrongdoing, Jane realizing what was happening to the blonde.

"Wrath...the feeling of the need to want to physically hurt someone. How fury and vindictive anger can easily result in a deadly violence...we need to stop her before she hurts Benny!" She exclaimed, the gang running towards the infuriated blonde. Erica just growled at them, flashing her fangs as she looked at the spellmaster with violence in her heart. She smiled devilishly as she pinned Benny onto a sharp wall of thorns. He yelped, feeling small thorns piercing at his back. Erica growled.

"You're dead." She growled. She suddenly drew her fangs into Benny's neck, sucking some of his blood. Benny cringed in pain as he dropped to the ground, unconscious. Sarah gasped as she pulled her friend back away from the unconscious spellmaster. Jane whispered a healing spell on the emerald eyed boy, as Erica got up to her senses. She gasped as she ran up to Benny, crying.

"Oh my gosh...Benny...Benny I am so sorry." Benny said nothing as he stood up and led the gang to the next gate, his mind already clouded with the sense of hurt and despair. Suddenly, a green and smelly mist surrounded Erica in an instant. She coughed, hating the smell of the smoke. Rory looked at it in awe as he stepped away, Erica blindly waving her hands.

"Guys! Guys I can't see in this smoke!" Della shook her head. "That's the point Erica. You aren't supposed to see in there. It teaches you that wrath makes you blind to the people around you, and you need to step away from it to cure yourself." She recited, as if it were a book. Erica looked ahead of the mist to see the shape of a tall boy, the boy she hurt.

She wasn't physically blind right now.

She was mentally blind as well.

She obviously cared for the spellmaster, and he with her, so it was obvious that she really hurt the boy. Her wrath had taken over her, and she realized her faults. It was completely accidental, at the same time it was how she actually felt.

Erica always had a soft spot for Benny Weir, but sometimes his annoying demeanor that got her mad at him, and she had to control it. But she knew, when she walked into the gates of Wrath, that this sin would overcome her. So why didn't she try to stop it?

Erica thought about all this as she walked blindly through the annoying smoke, coughing a bit as she finally reached the gate that ended the section of wrath. The smoke cleared as Erica coughed, the stench of the smoke lingering. Great. Now she was going to have to walk this out.

"Benny?" She whispered, voice barely audible. The spellmaster looked at her and said nothing, walking away fast. He knew it was just a sin that plagued her, but he did know that she could stop it. And that she meant every single word of what she said.

So Benny continued to say nothing as the gang walked on, into the fires of hell, passing on to one more gate. Rory sighed.

"The next sin." He whispered.

* * *

 **A/N- And that was that! Such a shame; tension is spreading faster than from a vampire running from bees!**

 **So what happens now? That is up for me to choose. I forgot what sin I had planned next (It is probably in my notebook, all planned out, and I am too lazy to get it), so in the meanwhile, you would have to wait!**

 **As I mentioned, all info I put into the stories [Well, mostly the punishments], were found on Yahoo Answers, and the people who answered probably found their info on a major information source like Wikipedia. But nevertheless, none of the info came from my mind. Just the plot.**

 **Anywhoo, drop a review, and thanks for being you! [That rhymes ish! Lol...]**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	3. The Things Envy Does To You

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of No One Survives!**

 **Last chapter got quite a bit of response; it seems y'all like this story quite a lot. But hey! I am not complaining, and I thank you for all that kind support you have given me for this story! It really gets me going, you know?  
**

 **I am updating again because I am kind of falling behind [jokes] in updating not only this story, but many stories I thought would be done by now. Then my parents enrolled me in swimming lessons [Great joy], and now I spend an hour at the swimming pool at our community center every week. Plus, summer involves plans, such as going to New York, or going to a bunch of family events. So I seriously need to get going.**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **Guest- Thank you! Four words really mean a lot, my friend. You just don't know it ;)**

 **No One Important- First of all, I believe that you [whoever you are] are actually very important, and have an important role in this world. So you are important in my dictionary! And thank you for the kind words! I try my hardest, and I do hope I bring this story to a creative justice. Jokes! Thanks for your review!**

 **MBAV fan66- I hope you are right as well fanfic buddy! Benny and Erica may have a built in conflict relationship, but they do need each other to help out the gang. Tension really sucks, right? Jokes! And yeah, fanfiction rocks! We can change anything [as long as we define that well], and let our imagination soar! Jokes! Thanks for your review fanfic buddy!**

 **TrampledRose- Don't you worry about it! I do shoutouts to anyone and everyone who reviews, so no sweat! Literally! Jokes! And I am having a blast; this is my first fanfic writing contest, and I hope I can join some more, or even make some of my own! And I am happy you are enjoying! Thanks for your review!**

 **And with that, let us go on to the next sin; envy! Dun dun dun! Jokes!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

No One Survives: Chapter 3: The Thing Envy Does To You

* * *

Sarah saw the scribbled writing engraved on the metal gates they were about to walk into. Her eyes scattered past the gate to see many disoriented souls, walking blindly around in circles, some crying while some trying to start a blind fight. She gulped.

The sign read 'Envy'

"Sarah! Sarah, come on!" Della chirped, snapping Sarah out of her thoughts and fears to see that everyone was already past her, in the middle of walking towards the next gate. She felt eyes watching her as pressure rose in herself. But despite all the bad feelings and vibes she got from this place, she forced herself to push the steel gates that blocked her from the path, and walked in slowly, hearing the metal gates clang behind her. She jogged up to match her friends' speed, a certain and unknown feeling rising in her body. It could be any time now...

* * *

Satan laughed as he watched the shaking brunette catch up to her friends. Ethan, who was hanged behind him, snarled at the red headed demon.

"Don't you do anything to her. She did nothing wrong, and she doesn't deserve any of this. Heck, none of my friends deserve any of this. You can hurt anyone. Just not my friends. Just not _her_. Anyone but her." He begged, tears itching at his eyes. He desperately wanted to wipe them away, but the chains bounding him to the wall stopped him. The devil growled as he poked Ethan in the leg with his sharp pitchfork. Ethan yelped as three holes of blood streamed from his leg and dripped below his dangling feet, pooling underneath him. Satan growled.

"You don't tell me what to do. I can do anything here. Your friends, are _my_ pawns. And you cannot do anything to stop that. If they can successfully get across here without tearing each other apart...if no one dies...I'd be damned to see that." He chuckled, his laugh sounding like alarming sirens in Ethan's ears. Ethan's breath paced down slowly, his heart rate draining, as with his blood and his adrenaline

He was running out of time.

If no one does anything, he will die.

* * *

Benny led the way silently, his back faced against his group of friends. Erica, hands dug in her pocket, sighed as the spellmaster turned around every few times, catching the eye of Erica before quickly turning away, walking corners of the twisting path. Erica sighed.

"I hate being like this. It is so unhealthy, and I...I actually care about him. Stupid wrath. Stupid everything. Why did we have to go through this in the first place? This trip is obviously not worth it." She said with a slight gnarl to her voice. Della stopped in her tracks, eying the vampire.

"Excuse me, Erica?" She asked in disbelief. "How can you forget? We are here for _Ethan_. We are here because he did everything he ever could for us, and the least we could do is save him from this tragic and dangerous place. He could be dying right now, Erica. Did you forget?" She snapped. Erica nodded silently, not saying anything, but obviously agreeing with the fellow blonde.

Sarah on the other hand, had a pang of a dark and twisted feeling that she knew could very well corrupt her pure and innocent soul [or so she liked to think]. But she pushed away the feeling that was deep in her heart, and walked on, agreeing with Della.

"She is right Erica. Ethan cares for me-" She caught herself. "Us. He cares for us." She said, mostly fixing her stare at Della rather jealously. Della, oblivious and clueless to the signals Sarah was giving out, frowned slightly before smiling..

"Yeah." She said at last. "He has a heart of purest gold, and he cares for all of us. Time for us to return the favor." Rory stepped in, smiling fondly at the girl. "Wow Della. I didn't know you cared so much about Ethan." He quipped, rather unhelpfully if you asked Sarah. Benny slowed down the thorny path to listen to the gang's sudden conversation about his friend. Della, flattered by the response, just smiled.

"Ever since I met Ethan at his family dinner, I grew rather fond of him. He is really nice, and cool, and dorky when he wants to be. There are times he could be so understanding, and you could totally talk to him without feeling like he would make fun of him. I suppose," She chuckled a bit here. "You could say that I had a tiny crush on him."

The first eyes to stare at Sarah was Benny. His eyes were kinda hopeful, but all fear and worry. He knew that Sarah was going to do something now. He could sense the feeling bubbling in her. Benny could see it in the way she looked at Della.

But she didn't snap.

She desperately pushed away everything in her mind, and in her soul, trying to wipe away any thoughts that might ruin anything or everything. She couldn't afford a mistake like that. She couldn't take it, and neither would the gang.

"Maybe, uh, maybe we should switch the conversation." Benny whispered, voice barely audible. It was the first time he had spoken since Erica had bitten him. But no one heard him, and Sarah's fury and envy grew. She saw the corrupted souls around her. She remembered they were being punished for being envious.

"You had a crush on Ethan? As in, Ethan 'I love Star Wars' Morgan?" Erica asked in disbelief. Della hid a blush as she shook her head. "Not had. Probably still do. And there would probably be a space in my heart for him for the rest of my life." She gushed.

The phoney in her voice made Sarah want to gag, and she did, and never noticed. The gang turned their stares to the brunette vampire, Sarah's eyes momentarily flashing black for a second. No one saw the glimpse of shadows surrounding her, but Benny did.

That was when he realized the more someone pushed something away, a certain feeling perhaps, the worse it would get when it was exposed. And since Sarah had pushed away the feelings of envy and jealousy towards Della, now that it was exposed, Benny was ready for quite a huge explosion.

"You!" Sarah sneered. "You don't feel anything like that for Ethan." She stepped towards Della, crossing her arms. Della innocently stepped back a bit. "W-What is your deal Sarah? It was just a little confession session. I didn't know or think that you would care so much." She said with a frown. Rory looked kinda worried as Erica stepped back a bit. Sarah on the other hand, was very frustrated.

"You know? You always think that you are so cute and everyone would fall for you. But your mind or heart has never crossed the thought or feeling of liking Ethan Morgan, you hear? He's mine. And you can't have him." Rory gulped.

"I can't tell if this is greed or envy." Benny looked at him. "We are in the gates of Envy." He said lowly, kinda annoyed at the vampire. Sarah was floating annoyingly now, and she was giving Della an evil glare.

"You aren't even that hot! You don't have anything against me." Sarah said with a huff. Della gasped silently. "Are you...are you jealous?" She said, a small and girlish grin tugging at her. But Benny shot her a glare and she straightened her mouth. Sarah scoffed.

"I am not jealous of you, you...you MORTAL!" She screamed. That was where Sarah Fox exploded.

"I am just SICK and TIRED of you! You shouldn't even know about the supernatural. Heck, you shouldn't be talking to Ethan! I am sick of you just STEALING him, and desperately trying to give him a life that he deserves! Which I try and give him everyday! Just because your human, and so is he, does not give you the right to steal the only happiness in my life! I see you are trying to one up me by giving him the relationship I can never give him! And you know what?!" She said, walking up to the feared blonde. Jane tried to hold her back, but it was no use. Sarah was out of control.

"I am going to show you how I feel every day. Why I can't give him a healthy and mortal love? I don't know. But I ain't letting YOU do that. I am gonna show you what it is like to be me. Then, THEN maybe you will learn!" She roared, grabbing Della's arm and biting it.

Everyone around her gasped as Sarah greedily sucked blood from Della, all while injecting venom into her. Della cringed and fell to the ground, her body like Ethan's. And that was when Sarah realized what she had done.

She had turned into that monster she feared she would become.

"D-Della..." Sarah murmured, as Erica tried to suck the venom. But it was too late.

Della was turned into a fledgeling.

Sarah's world had suddenly become dark. She collapsed, crying on the ground with her eyes forcefully closed. She heard footsteps, but couldn't see anyone walking. She felt her eyes when she felt jagged bumps.

Something, or rather someone, had sewn her eyes shut.

"G-Guys? G-Guys? I can't see!" She wailed, crying even harder. As Della regained consciousness and Jane broke the news, Benny walked up to Sarah and helped her up, the vampire blind - literally - to everything that was happening.

"The feeling, or rather the sin, of envy is yet another sin that makes you blind to what you are doing. Instead of looking at the good in others, you are blinded with jealously at everything you want, or you feel you should have. You weren't jealous of Della and Ethan together." He explained. "You were envious of Della's mortality, and the life she could offer to Ethan."

Sarah wanted to do many things. She wanted to gag or puke at what she did, feeling disgusted. She wanted to bawl her sewn eyes out, feeling pain for the now turned blonde. She gave her the life she didn't want, and Sarah knew how that felt. She did just that. On account of her wrongdoing and own jealousy.

Della had come to and was adjusting to her vampire life. Benny had agreed to let her suck a little of his blood, since Della knew there was no point in living any longer. She did just that, sucking a small portion of Benny's human blood.

Sarah blindly waved her hands to try and find Della. She knew she did when she felt tears on her hands, all sticky and wet. And she cried.

"I am sorry. So sorry Della. I...I was jealous of you. For a while. I shouldn't have..." But Della stopped her with a smile she couldn't see. "It is alright, Sarah. I know this wasn't your fault. It couldn't have been. This is just you being honest. And I respect that." She paused. "Ethan's all yours."

Sarah heard Della walk away, and she sobbed. Rory helped Sarah walk through the forest, guiding her as Sarah just felt guilty for what she had done. She had turned an innocent person just because of her envy towards her.

When they finally got out, Sarah's sight regained. The gang walked in silence as they neared the next gate filled with the next sin.

They gulped and walked in.

They had just experienced what a sin could really do to a person. How it could bring out the animal out of someone.

And I will tell you now, they were not excited.

Not at all.

* * *

 **A/N- This one I am proud of. I don't care if you don't feel the same way, but I am pretty proud of this chapter. And I _want_ to see how you feel about it! [little hint towards next sin.]**

 **But nevertheless, thanks for reading, drop a review, and yeah! Seeya!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	4. The Greedy Spellmaster

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of No One Survives!**

 **So this story is actually getting quite the feedback, and I thank you for that.** **Everyone who reviewed, love to all ends, and yeah! I just feel like it is that kind of day today. A day to give back! So I give back with some rapid fire updates and [possibly] a new romance story! Review if you are interested in seeing it; I might post it earlier then.**

 **I am making this a little harder for the gang now; temptations. That is something that usually revolves around sins, don't you think? When I say temptations, I could mean anything person who tempts, an object, etc. A certain villain is coming back, and the stages are getting harder and harder. They will become very difficult. Plus, Yahoo Answers said a different punishment, but I kinda wanted to change that, since I [honestly] didn't quite understand it.**

 **But that is off topic! Shoutouts to...**

 **TrampledRose- Thank you *blush* It means a lot. And I hope that you continue to enjoy it! And that is pretty much all I have to say, so thanks for your review as always :)**

 **No One Important- Thank you! I try my best *bows down modestly* I do wanna work harder to get a more twisted feeling predictions! I hope to see if you are right! Tell me if you are my friend! And rambling is cool, really cool actually, and sometimes you did it unintentionally, like I am right now! Jokes! Thanks for your review!**

 **Guest [Who Loves Ethara]- Aw! Thanks a bunchables. I do think this is 'friggan awesome', if I do have to say anything for myself, but I realize that it couldn't be possible without...actually...I guess it is my idea, so I don't actually know how to finish that sentence. Lol! Thanks for the review!**

 **123456789vampire- Maybe! MAYBE! *sings it like that Annie song kinda* Jokes! But good job picking out those little things! I totally agree; the sins are dragging everyone apart. Hopefully, they'll be okay in the end. Hopefully. MAYBE! Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

 **MBAV fan66- And to you fanfic buddy! When I was planning all these sins, I knew Sarah was the perfect one for envy, because she was so innocent. I originally had Ethan doing it too, but I realized a bigger sin was better for a guy like him. Jokes! But yeah! We are the same brain! Jokes! Ooh! Maybe I will start a competition this summer...actually...Thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

 **And with that, thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming, and start reading!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

No One Survives: Chapter 4: The Greedy Spellmaster

* * *

Benny walked through the gates of the next sin, feeling an unsettling emotion inside him. It didn't feel right. It was...kind of scary.

"Um, Benny?" Rory's voice cut through his thoughts. Rory stood at the other side of the gate, motioning Benny to come over, and quickly. They didn't have much time to waste, and that is what got Benny to shake his head quickly, blurring all past thoughts. Benny snapped out of his deep thinking stage, before he could answer. "Y-Yeah. I'm coming." He said with a feeble smile tat made any signs of fear disappear.

To be honest, Benny was beyond scared. He saw what those deadly sins had brought out of his two best friends, and he was terrified for what was to come for him. He liked to think that his soul was clean and pure, but he knew that everyone had a dark side. Everyone had something plaguing them, and this could very well be it.

They all walked in, and with a gulp, Benny drew behind them, hands deep in his pocket as he sweat a bit. The fire from Hell was scorching his skin as the sweat beaded down his neck. He wished he wore sunscreen before this trip.

He then watched as Rory threw his hands around Erica, smiling and laughing as Erica - surprisingly - smiled back. Benny knew the feeling at the pit of his stomach wasn't envy. They already went through that level. And this wasn't lust either. Because Benny was not lusting Erica. This was different. This was a feeling Benny knew he couldn't push back.

His eyes scattered the grounds as he saw weak, withered and fragile souls crumple onto the red hot ground, crying and weeping as they racked into gut-wrenching sobs. It tore at Benny's innocent heart. The souls were torn apart, weak and hungry. Not hungry for food; hungry for freedom. They wanted out. They wanted. Want. Wanted. Want.

The word echoed Benny's mind as he grasped onto his twisting stomach. He saw in fear as they turned a corner, and he was encountered by so many souls. He saw one soul that actually kind of looked familiar...he couldn't think...oh.

"S-Stern?" He said in shock, seeing the mortal spellmaster's soul in Hell. None of his friends seemed to notice as they walked on, Benny trying to hurry on with them as Stern grinned, smiling at the spellmaster as he followed.

"You see Benjamin," Stern said, basically _crawling_ to get to Benny's side. Benny was tempted to run, but he seemed to be rooted in his place. He let Stern continued. "I died when the Lucifractor went off because your puny friends were right; I couldn't absorb the Lucifractor's power. It was too much for me to handle." Benny gulped at the recurring memories; seeing Stern's burnt ashes and the unrecognized drift of smoke that emerged from it. Benny was the only one to see it shift through the ground instead of going up to the sky. He assumed Stern's soul was going to hell.

"And of course," Stern continued with a leer. "I was called out by Satan himself for being...greedy" Benny gulped; could - or would - he ever be like Stern? A greedy spellmaster? Stern continued on. "I wanted all that power. I wanted it to rule the world. Actually, to save it. My intentions weren't...b-bad." He stammered, a short intake of breath as his skin wrinkled even more. Benny gasped at the sight; Stern was merely a skeleton, and he was slowly withering away.

But he couldn't die.

Not anymore.

"W-Why are you talking to me then?" Benny asked, fearing his answer because he kind of already knew what Stern was to say. He gulped. "Sarah or Erica had no temptations. Why should I?" He added feebly, regretting the comparison easily. Stern laughed.

"Can you not notice the difference between your friends? Pathetic!" He roared, laughing and cackling at the poor Benny. "I-I don't know what you are talking about." Benny continued, lying. Stern grinned. "Lying in Hell, Mr. Weir? That sucks. Shame lying isn't a sin, because you would rot in here." He said with a cackle. Benny lowered his eyes as he continued to speak.

"You see, wrath is the first sin, and was paired with Erica. Now she had no reason to get mad. Being mad is her...thing. It was a sudden reaction, and it didn't mean anything deeper than the reason she was in the gates of wrath. There was no meaning behind that wrath. Sarah however, there was kind of a deeper feeling to her envious feeling, no?" Benny frowned. "How did you know that?" He whispered. Stern circled him, his soul brushing Benny's soft skin as he grinned.

"Word spreads fast around here, especially if you are getting tortured every now and then." He said with a leer. Benny gulped as he felt the uprising feeling in the pit of his stomach grow stronger. He pushed it down as he turned away from the broken and thinned Stern.

"I'm done with you, Stern." He said gruffly, turning away to catch up to his friends. Stern smiled as he weakly snapped his fingers, something sitting on the ground right in front of him. Benny stopped in his tracks, and this time, the gang must've heard his stifled gasps, because they turned around to see the crippled Stern and the frozen Benny. Erica was the first to speak.

"Benny..." She whispered. But Benny didn't - or couldn't - hear her. He was rooted to the ground as he frowned a bit, looking at Stern now with frozen and confused eyes. Stern's crippled arm wanted to reach out and touch the orb in front of him, but his soul was so weak, he couldn't. So he just smiled with his old and aged eyes.

"What is this Stern." Benny said roughly, kind of meaning to ask it more than state it. Stern smiled.

"You're lying to me, Mr. Weir, if you don't know what this is. Isn't it obvious what it is?" Sarah stepped out of the crowd and frowned deeply, automatically the four vampires and the frigid young spellmaster stepping back a few small and feared steps. Benny gulped.

"How do you have the Lucifractor?" He asked quietly, not wanting to know. But Stern answered him with a slick smile. "Well, it had seemed this dark entity returned with me on my trip to Hell. They kept it as a way of teasing me of the power I could've had. I don't know if I was too old to absorb it, or if the Lucifractor was just to powerful. But of course Benny...maybe _you_ can absorb the power."

The halls of Hell seemed to stop rather abruptly. Silence crept in as Benny gagged at the thought.

"M-Me? I can't...I won't." Benny stammered, standing on his feet firmly. But he couldn't get his eyes off the orb. Stern smiled as Erica gulped at Benny's expression.

"Benny, don't give in." Erica whispered, her soft voice ecohing Benny's ears. Jane saw the fear and darkness in his eyes, and she gulped; Benny was losing this battle very quickly. Stern, however, smiled as he held the familar purple orb to meet Benny's eyes.

The Lucifractor

"So much power, right Mr. Weir?" Stern mocked him discreetly, making Benny shiver. His eyes locked with thag powerful orb, walking a step towards it on the ground. Rory wanted to stop him, but he couldn't steer him away from the sin that plagued him.

"So..much...power...all mine" Benny whispered, his eyes flashing black as he picked up the orb that rested beneath his feet. Della squeaked, knowing how much harm the Lucifractor could do to a vampire. Stern cackled crazily as he disappeared; he did what he had to.

Benny smiled as he looked at the power in his hands. He grinned wickedly.

"All this power...all mine..." Benny smiled as he zapped the Lucifractor at Erica, who was mortified.

She was hit, and fell to her feet. A scream was ripped from Benny's throat as ue too fell.

Erica recovered, but when she saw Benny, she was close to tears.

He was unconcious ancpd was wrinkled. He was extremely weak, and he looked at Erica, tears in his eyes.

"Greed," Rory murmured. "Makes you weak."

Silence filled as Erica wiped the tears and picked Benny up. She braved a smile.

"Let's go" She said.

And wordlessly, the gang left, an unconscious Benny in their arms.

What was hell capable of?

* * *

 **A/N- What a chapter, huh?**

 **Reviews would be great! Thanks for reading!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	5. Pride Makes You Drown

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of No One Survives!  
**

 **So here is the newest sin! There are three more sins after this, and who knows if Ethan will hang on to dear life or not. What will happen? Will he be okay? Who knows? I DO! Jokes! And who is plagued with the next sin; pride?  
**

 **Yup! This chapter is all about pride. And the bad version of it too. I wasn't really sure what to do for this one, considering I was kind of unsure of this chapter, but here ya go anyway. Gotta keep the chapters coming, no?**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **PinkStarzFanfic- Yup! Four more sins left [Because I did a prologue, there is going to be one extra chapter]. And I am interested in seeing if you were right or not, my friend. Theories from readers always interest me ;) Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest- Here you go! More chapters, coming you way my friend! Thanks for your review and your anticipation! I thank you for it ;)**

 **123456789vampire- Good theories my friend! Good theories! Who knows though? I am unpredictable! Jokes! But you are going to have to read on to find out. my friend! Thanks for the review though!**

 **TrampledRose- Thanks a bunchables! Glad you are enjoying it! Thanks for your review, and continue to like the story ;)**

 **MBAV fan66- You're right, fanfic buddy! Greed doesn't suit Benny. Fight back against the power! Jokes! And at least Whitechapel's existence is still in tact. Phew! Hopefully they'll defeat Satan, buddy. Hopefully! Thanks for your review as always, fanfic buddy!**

 **HopelessLunartic- Hey! You saw it! Glad you noticed my friend. You smart cookie ;) Thanks for the review!**

 **And with that, I want to say thanks for all the reviews! They are wonderful. Glad y'all liking the story! Make sure to drop a review, and...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

No One Survives: Chapter 5: Pride Makes You Drown

* * *

Ethan's lip was bleeding again as his skin was crisped and burnt. He couldn't believe that he lasted this far. He should be dead by now. Heck, he wanted to be _dead_ with the torture he was experiencing at the time. It was so painful that he just wanted to kill himself now to save himself from the pain.

But he remembered that his friends were on his way. He was sure of it. It wasn't like they would leave him. He needed to hang on to what he has, before he slips away and all his friends' troubles would've been for nothing.

...

But they need to hurry.

Because Ethan didn't think he could hang on any longer.

But that was when he saw it, in front of the rocks he was hanging on. His tired eyes widened.

It was...a paper clip.

Why the hell would there be a paper clip in hell? But honestly, Ethan didn't really care. He was just so glad that the opportunity was right in front of him. He smiled as he stretched out his toes and was able to grab the paper clip in between his toes, smiling tiredly. He managed to throw the paper clip in the air and with a huge amount of luck, was able to get the paper clip in his mouth without missing.

What luck, huh?

He took the paper clip and managed to put it in his hand. He bent it a bit and was able to - after a few tinkering around - unlock himself. He smiled as he wiggled his hand out of the unlocked shackle, shaking his sleepy arm a bit. He then unlocked his other two arms and was able to bounce right off the wall and smiled, limping a bit. He faced his eyes forward and grinned.

Time to get out of here.

* * *

"A mountain?!" Rory exclaimed.

They had just exited the gates of Greed, and Benny, who was regaining his youthful shade, was currently sleeping in Erica's arms. Of course, Erica didn't complain about a thing, since technically it was her fault that he zapped her in the first place; she did pissed him off a bit.

Oh, what hell could do to a person.

"Why would they place a mountain right in the middle of the gates of pride?" Della asked curiously. Sarah shrugged. "I dunno, but I feel that those souls may have the answer." She quipped in, pointing to a bunch souls who were carrying rocks and big stones on their backs up the mountain. Della winced; that looked painful.

"Why are they doing that?" Jane whispered, tears threatening to fall. Rory wrapped his arms around the little girl's waist; it was hard enough for her to be in hell without her brother, but to experience such torture...it looked terrible. Jane sniffled.

"I want Ethan." She whispered. Rory nodded as he rubbed his hand on her back. Erica placed Benny in front of them, smiling as he started to stir. His eyes fluttered open.

"Hey guys. What...what did I miss?" Erica sighed, and was about to break it nicely, when Rory interrupted. "After you zapped Erica with the Lucifractor, you turned all old and crinkly. Then you passed out, and got a free ride all the way here from Erica." He explained. Erica face palmed as tears beaded Benny's eyes. He got up and hugged the blonde vampire tightly.

"I am so sorry." He said, voice cracking. Erica nodded as she rubbed circles in his back. "It's okay." She whispered.

"Um," Della interrupted the two, who pulled apart embarrassingly. "I hate to interrupt, but we need a plan. And I think I have one." She said, liking how she took charge just like that.

For some reason, it felt good.

"So basically, there are four vampires now; Sarah, Erica, Rory and me. Then there is Jane and Benny. By this point, our powers should work, so Sarah and Erica can get Jane and Benny and zoom up the mountain as fast as they could, me and Rory following. We should be completely fine, and there in a nick of time." Sarah smiled fondly at the girl.

"Wow. Della, I never thought of that. You remind me a lot of Ethan; always ready with the plans" Della blushed. "It was probably because you guys are stressed. I am the only one who could carry on, no? And I am sure that is why Ethan has a little spot for me in his heart." Sarah was taken back a bit before Della masked her smirk with a smile.

"Let's go." She said proudly, zooming up the mountain and letting a fun and wild scream rip from her lips.

The five exchanged looks as they shrugged, Erica carrying Benny and Sarah carrying Jane. Then they all zoomed up the mountain together, Rory following them.

When they reached the top of the mountain, they saw Della, who was frowning. Sarah's smile faltered.

"What?" She asked, her tone more aggressive than she intended it to be. Della sighed as she looked at Sarah and rolled her eyes.

"It's just a river, which I don't understand why it's on a mountain" She checked her nails nonchalantly. "Nevertheless, it's nothing _I_ can't fix." She said with a smile. Erica wanted to pounce at the blonde girl, who was being very arrogant at the moment. "Of course you can" She muttered. Della, who obviously chose to ignore her, smiled.

"Well, I am very sure I can run fast enough to cross the river without drowning, me being an expert runner at WC High as a mortal, and the new enhanced power from being a vampire. I should be able to run across the water and push down that log down on my own to make a bridge for you all to cross." She said calmly. Jane's eyes boggled.

"No way can you do that, even if you are a vampire. We can't just swim?" She asked. Benny nodded. "Agreed. You just got turned less than a few hours ago. No way can you do that without any training. And even if you could, you wouldn't be able to push that log by yourself." He said, but was cut off by Della's puff.

"Please. Honey, I make the plans here. Besides, I can do this." She said, posing to make a run for it and before she could go, Erica stopped her.

"Della, stop. You can't do this on your own." She said. Della snapped, her eyes glowing black.

"Fine!" She snapped. Everyone was taken back by her new arrogance and rudeness. "I'll bring Jane with me." Rory's eyes widened. "Excuse me, what? You can't bring Jane. Even if she is strong enough to push that log with you, she is going to add weight, then it will be physically impossible to carry her all the way to the other side without the extra weight bringing you and Jane down into the water. It is completely unsafe." He protested. Della rolled her eyes.

"Come on, guys. This is going to work. It is _my_ plan after all, and my plans _always_ work. Remember the mountain? How did we get here in the first place?" She pointed out. Jane hugged herself in small fear.

"It was one plan." She said in annoyance. Della picked up Jane bridal style and just sighed.

"Shut your trap, _little girl._ " She hissed. "I am smarter than all of you combined." She hissed arrogantly. Benny looked at her in shock. "What has gotten into you?" Benny whispered. Erica seemed to have a good answer.

"Pride...the sin that plagues Della is pride." She whispered. Della grinned as she posed to run, then sprinted as fast as she could across the width of the lake, Jane in her arms.

But Rory was right; the added weight of Della and Jane dragged them into the water, making them choke on coming water.

"HELP!" Jane shrieked, her head bubbling inside the water. Della was dragged into the lake as well, the currents not making this any easier for them. The four still left looked in horror as they saw their friend's disappear. Benny took off his striped polo to reveal a white muscle shirt. Erica's eyes widened.

"Why do you-" Benny shook his head. "I felt cold this morning. Plus, if any ladies want me to show off my guns" He flexed his arms, making Sarah groan. "Just GO! BEFORE THEY DROWN!" She yelled at the spellmaster, freaking out now. Benny nodded as he swam all the way to the middle of the lake. He managed to get Della and Jane in his arms after diving in the water, then swam them to shore. Sarah, Erica and Rory sighed in relief as they swam to the other side.

"Oh my gosh, Jane, are you alright?" Sarah asked, crying as she took the shivering Jane in her embrace. Jane sniffed back tears. "Y-Yeah. I am." She said. Benny nodded as Jane gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you." She whispered. Benny nodded. "Ethan always told me to look after you. Time I do as he said" He said. Rory frowned as he looked around.

"Say," He said curiously. "Where is Della?" A sob was heard from behind the gang once Rory said that, and in unison, they all turned around to gasp.

It was Della, a huge stone carried on her back. She winced as she struggled to carry the huge weight. Erica gasped as she tried to help her, but some force stopped her from doing so. Benny sighed sadly.

"The punishment for being prideful and arrogant is carrying a huge stone on your back, to show that pride puts weight on the soul." He recited, making Della huff in annoyance. "You think I didn't know that by now?" She huffed as she took slow steps forward. The gang sighed as they urged everyone to get to the exit so Della would be free from the rock. Sarah walked alongside Della, and sighed.

"Why is pride your sin?" She asked. "I mean, Erica is wrathful because, well, she is Erica. I was envious of your mortality and the life you could give Ethan. Benny was greedy because of the power he could get from the Lucifractor. He wanted power. Why are you prideful?" Della sighed.

"Because I feel that if anyone could do anything, I am sure I could. When you compared me to Ethan, I felt so...good about myself, because it felt good to be compared to someone so smart. I guess I got too cocky." She said regretfully. "Sorry" She added. Sarah smiled as she looked Della's way.

"No problem. I guess we can let Ethan choose either one of us." Della nodded. "Yeah. It's his choice anyway. I hope we can become friends, no matter what happens." Sarah nodded. "Of course. If anything, these struggles just made us stronger." She said, smiling as the two walked alongside each other, no worry in the world.

For now.

* * *

Satan looked at the teens through his mirror, shrieking as the mirror was engulfed by flames due to his fury. Satan clawed the desk beside him and sighed.

"You want struggle? I'll give you struggle." He whispered, whisking away from the sight of their success. He smiled.

"How strong do you want to be?"

* * *

 **A/N- I had major writer's block for this chapter, but I think I have a way to make everything work out in my favor ;)**

 **So the next sin, two weeks from now, is sloth! [I felt nice and wanted to tell y'all]. Who it is? You'll have to find out next chapter ;)**

 **And with that, drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	6. Just A Small Snooze

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of No One Survives!  
**

 **There are just three more chapters of this story [Two more sins, plus epilogue], and I am really excited for the next three chapters! Even if it is kind of sad for me to finish this story, it means that I will have more time to write more stories, and for your entertainment! That sounds good, right?  
**

 **So recap! Last chapter, Ethan managed to escape somehow, and now he has to escape Satan's castle! Kind of like Browser's Castle if you think of it [Benn playing a few Mario games lately. Lol]. Then Della has been plagued with the sin of Pride, and almost drowned herself and Jane! And tensions are starting to damper, but it is obvious they have such a long way to go if they are going to save Ethan! So let us get started with that!**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **TrampledRose- Glad you thought so, because I was coming up with it as I went along. But I am glad that the flow didn't suck like I thought it would. And I hope you are excited, because I guess things escalate from here. Thanks for your review!**

 **HopelessLunartic- Aw! Thanks a bunchables! I am so glad you like the way I am writing this story, because I actually quite enjoy it. I feel it is smoother than I would have anticipated. So yeah! And FINALLY! Someone who finally got it right. I almost cried :P Thanks for the compliment and continue to enjoy the story!**

 **MBAV fan66- Yup! Satan is beyond pissed now. Thanks a lot, Team V, he might say. Me? I say "GOOD JOB!" Jokes! And good point. Looks like Della really should've thought this stuff through, huh? Jokes! And that paper clip was just an excuse for me to let Ethan go. I am not lying here, I just had no other explanation for it. Jokes. Anyway, thanks for your review fanfic buddy!**

 **123456789vampire- Wowza. That is a lot of theories there! You are right about one of the theories, the one where I am saving him for last ;) But nevertheless, I am beyond excited to start, so I thank you for your review, and enjoy the chapter!**

 **And with that, I begin. You do know I don't own any of the characters, or MBAV, right? Of course you do. You're you ;)**

 **Drop a review, and...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

No One Survives: Chapter 6: Just A Small Snooze

* * *

Ethan crouches behind a wall, peering over slightly to see a few souls that pose as guards, and the sight of them made Ethan sweat; they looked intimidating and scary, and it was obvious they were going to stop anyone who was in there way. He also saw Satan, in a huge throne like chair, and a crystal ball in his hands. His red horns curved even more in anger as Ethan thought it was probably because he was seeing something bad.

He then watched in horror as Satan shot up, slamming his crystal ball on the ground. One of the guards went to replace it as Satan practically roared, making Ethan gulp, the terrifying scream sending shivers down his spine.

"WHY ARE THEY STILL ALIVE?! WHY ARE THEY NOT KILLING EACH OTHER?!" He yelled in fury. Ethan jumped back a bit, sending a shot of pain up his nearly broken leg, the one he was limping on. He stifled his gasps of pain behind his hand as he continued to listen to Satan roar at his slaves and, to be honest, Ethan didn't even know who he was talking to. But he listened carefully.

"They should be plagued badly with their sins, and they should've turned on each other now! But those PUSSIES have fucked up my plan by being all damn cheesy and staying TOGETHER!" He swore, kicking down torches and other things that happened to be in the room. The guards of the Underworld looked a bit terrified at their master, but said nothing as Satan stormed out of the room.

When he left, Ethan was basically praying that he wouldn't get captured, or at least the Devil not realizing that Ethan had escaped.

Ethan then realized he needed a distraction. Using his only strong hand, he dug in his pocket, praying that he didn't leave the vital object in the torture chamber where he was locked up on the cold wall...

He found the small and bent paper clip eventually, sighing in relief. It was pretty quiet in the room; quiet enough to hear a pin drop...or at least a paper clip.

He mustered up strength in his arm and managed to throw it past the door, catching the guards' attention, and to Ethan's luck [how dumb were these guys?], all the guards in the room went to the place where they heard the sound.

Ethan gathered the strength he had left and made a run fro the door, his broken leg dragging behind him. He heaved and took pasty breaths at every pull and every step, but he somehow managed to slip through the door undetected.

He stood outside the castle of Satan with a shocked expression on his face, before it turned into a smile.

Ethan was free.

But then that was when he head the screech of fury, flames erupting out of the castle's towers. His eyes widened in fear as he started to make a run to a gate, not bothering to look what was written on the gate.

That screech could only mean one thing;

Satan had found out Ethan has gone.

Ethan needed to hide, and he needed to hide fast. But he also needed some time to heal, or somehow manage to fix his leg. Which was beyond impossible without a surgery, but there had to be some way to mend the bone. There had to be some sort of magic in Hell...right?

He then drew his thoughts to Sarah, wishing she was here with him right now...as much as he missed his friends, he wanted her in his arms again. He _wanted_ her, almost _lusting_ her presence. It was hard not to think about her.

Shaking those rather possessive thoughts from his head, he managed to find a small cave in the area, and he decided to sleep, taking a small rest and getting the well deserved rest he wanted for a long time.

Because hanging on the wall with a broken leg and a bleeding lip didn't let Ethan sleep that often.

* * *

Benny, Erica, Rory, Della, Sarah and Jane finally reached the next gate; Sloth.

"I wonder who is going to be plagued by this sin." Jane mumbled with a slight tremble, making Benny hug her reassuringly. Since Ethan wasn't here, he needed to serve as a big brother for his best friend, and since Rory was aiding Della [who's back was aching from the rock she carried on her back all the way here], Benny had decided to step in and take care of Jane, as Sarah and Erica led the way.

"Hey, it's okay, kid. No need to be discouraged. We'll be there soon, and we will save Ethan as soon as we get there, don't you worry." Jane nodded as she yawned, looking around wearily at her brother's friends. They all seemed tired and not as cheery and hopeful as Benny was. Rory's stomach grumbled.

"I'm hungry." He whined. "I'd do anything for a rat souffle...or a deep friend mouse...or maybe a roasted squirrel..." He said, licking his lips. Erica groaned as she placed her hands on her stomach and hissed at the blonde boy.

"Don't talk about eating! I don't know how much longer I could last without a taste of blood." Sarah looked at her friend in disbelief.

"You nearly sucked the life out of Benny!"

"That was like, eternities ago!" She shot back in complaint. Della sighed. "I agree with Erica; I haven't eaten in what seem decades, and Benny is starting to look appetizing." She said with a small glint of her fangs, making Benny gulp a bit.

"Can we not eat the team? T-Thanks." Benny stammered in slight fear. Jane yawned loudly as she staggered to a stop, sitting down on a rock. She stretched a bit as she sighed, looking at the gang in tiresome.

"My feet are aching!" She complained. "Can we take a break?" Benny looked at her with a shake of his head.

"Sorry mini Morgan, but we need to get going. We won't be able to save Ethan if we aren't there at the place he is held captive. There are at least three gates to go, and we have no time to waste." He said with a sigh as he continued his way. Jane's groans stopped him.

"Oh come on! Why can't we just rest for just a bit?!" She whined, complaining more than she ever did before. Benny was beyond worried now; was the sin that plagued Jane happened to be sloth? If so, it was certainly traveling fast.

Jane sighed as she looked at Rory with steely eyes.

"Can you carry me?" She asked tiredly. Rory's eyes widened. "Jane, I am sure you can walk yourself." He said with a sigh. Jane nearly took his head off.

"Oh come on! I don't feel like doing it, and I am the youngest out of all you guys. It is so...*yawn* obvious that I would be *groan* tired." She explained. "Can't you just do this for me? Just once Rory?" Rory groaned, not wanting to argue with the little girl, carried him bridal style. Jane smiled as Sarah caught up to Benny and whispered a conversation.

"Geez, what is with Jane?" She said with concern. "She is lazy and tired. I thought it was because she was younger than us, but it seems like so much more." She added. Benny just nodded before beings stopped, his eyes widening. He stopped everyone, making Jane groan.

"What now?" She asked with yet another yawn. Erica turned around to see a huge river of lava. Her eyes widened.

"OH MY GOSH! A LAVA FALL!" She yelled, trying to super speed away. But Benny stopped her quickly.

"Don't!" He exclaimed, catching the attention of his friends. "If we run, it will catch up to us eventually. It will also burn down all of hell, and as much of a good thing that may sound, it could be catastrophic." He said with a great urgency that lingered in his voice. Rory's eyes widened as the lava burned closer.

"So what do we do?!" He yelled in panic. Benny shrugged.

"I should be able to bound it together with my magic, and then push it into that pit over there!" He said, pointing to a rather convenient pit that was dug a few metres from them. Sarah looked at Benny in concern.

"Wait, how are you going to do that on your own?" She asked. Benny shrugged. "I'll try at first, but I know I have some magical backup!" He said with a determined grin, sneaking a glance at Jane, who rolled her eyes and yawned, conjuring up a magazine with her magic. Benny rolled his eyes, but a certain fear lingered in his mind; would Jane bail on him due to the sin that plagued her?

With all the magic mustered up inside of him, he started to push his magic towards the moving lava, stopping it in its tracks momentarily as he slowly pushed it away from the gang and to the pit. He was struggling a lot, but it was working.

"Benny? Do you need help?" Erica asked in concern. Benny couldn't say anything as he started to sweat a bit, his magic not strong enough to change the path of the lava river that was soaking towards them.

"Hey...J-Jane...could use your help here!" He mustered the strength to speak as he looked at the younger girl. Jane looked at the struggling spellmaster and shrugged, checking her nails nonchalantly.

"Well, you see...I don't want to." She said with a sigh. "I don't feel like doing it."

Benny's eyes widened as black mist surrounded Jane and Benny couldn't do it anymore.

He collapsed on the spot, slacking against some rock that was on the ground. His body didn't have the strength to carry all that lava, therefore he collapsed due to energy loss. Lava was starting to come back, but Sarah then had an idea.

"We need to run all the way to the gates, then close them. They're magical metal gates; I am sure it'll hold the lava." Erica scooped up Benny for the second time as she posed to speed off. Della then stopped them.

"Where's Jane?" She asked.

Just then, Jane sped past all of them, not being able to control her legs. The punishment to sloth.

"I AM SORRY!" She yelled above her speed. "I WILL MEET YOU THERE!"

With that, Jane disappeared in a blur, leaving the teens to just go on without her.

* * *

 **A/N- Is Jane alright? Find out next chapter!**

 **Drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	7. Of Course You're Hungry

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of No One Survives!**

 **This is it! Two more chapters of this story, and the chapter before they find Ethan once more! What will happen? What is going to unfold? I guess you are going to have to find out when you read this chapter, am I right? Jokes!**

 **But anyway, recap for last chapter; Ethan had escaped Satan's castle, and everything is happening at once. Ethan is in the area of Lust, and Jane just suffered the sin of Sloth. Now the sin for Rory is glutton, and things could only go even more downhill from here.**

 **And I think for those who thought this would be an Ethan/Sarah and Benny/Erica story, you guys are going to be absolutely shocked. What is TOBN talking about, you ask? You are going to have to read on to find out my friends ;)**

 **Sorry in advance if this is shorter than usual: Gluttony is a weird sin for me to cover, because I didn't really know how to twist it and what not. But hey. I'll try!**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **TrampledRose- Don't confirm the pairing yet; it could go many ways, and I think I have a pretty twisting way it could go. It was a last minute decision, but I think it makes sense. And if you are talking about what I think you are, you are right ;) Thanks for your review!**

 **MBAV fan66- Yup! Ethan is out! And sure! Sarah is the one he is lusting. You think that ;) Anyway, there was a lot going on in that chapter, huh? Poor Benny had to work out everything on his own, huh? THAT SUCKS. But at least everything is going well...ish. Jokes! Thanks for your review fanfic buddy!**

 **123456789vampire- The path is truly revealed! Great nicknames by the way. I get it :) And I am glad you are reading very closely and figuring stuff out! I just hope that no one figures this out, because I want to surprise you all. What is this surprise? FIND OUT AS YOU READ! Jokes! Not much about that pairing will be revealed in this chapter, but hey. It'll be there. Thanks for your review!**

 **And with that, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and make sure you drop a review!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **P.S- Once again, I have changed the punishment from the original ones, because for one, Rory already loves rats, and two, walking by food doesn't make it better. I have a rather amusing one...*rubs hands evily(**

* * *

No One Survives: Chapter 7: Of Course You're Hungry

* * *

Ethan had somehow managed to heal his broken leg with the help of some friendly soul down the road [to Ethan, it looked like the soul was trying to redeem itself in some way...like that was ever going to happen. It was in the gates of Lust for goodness sakes.], and he could somewhat walk a bit better than he did before.

But as Ethan walked down the path of Lust very slowly and weakly, his thoughts were plagued by _her._

Sarah was on his mind. A lot. He wanted her here. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair. He wanted to smell the fresh scent of vanilla and lavender from the stuff she used when having her deep conditioner treatment. He wanted to play video games with her. He wanted to see her beautiful...emerald eyes?

As he walked down the path, the image in his mind started to shift. The features of brown eyes and long, brown hair was replaced with shining emerald eyes and short, ruffly hair. Ethan gasped at this sudden change, and he stopped abruptly in his tracks.

He had tried to push away this feeling for so long.

The Seer turned around to see he had walked under some kind of arch, which was looming high above him. He walked backwards slowly to see a sign that was towering above him.

 _'The Arch Of True Love'_

Ethan silently cursed at it, for being so remarkably cheesy and cliched, but he couldn't swipe past the feeling of the new lust he was feeling for that certain someone. The certain someone he swore he would never think of when it came to love. He thought by loving Sarah to death and getting infuriated with her would work. He had thought that if he could slowly wash away the feelings for that person and NEVER think of him that way EVER again.

At this moment, Ethan felt a shrill shudder wash upon him and his thoughts sharpened. He frowned nervously to himself.

Looks like he was wrong.

* * *

Rory was absolutely _petrified._

He had seen every sin in play, and he knew that the last sin was definitely for him. Well, it wasn't quite the last sin, but it was more like the last sin before Ethan. And he knew himself that he wasn't lusting for anyone...or so he hoped.

Well, things were starting to get very nerve wracking, because everyone [including Jane, who was weeping when she saw Benny, and they held in each other's embrace for a few minutes] was already in the gates of 'Gluttony', and Rory was just standing there, dumbfounded.

Benny had noticed this, and turned around to look at Rory with confusion in his eyes.

"Um...Rory?" He asked aloud, snapping Rory out of his daze. "Are you coming, or do you need to be invited in?" He said to the blonde, half joking. Rory gulped as he shook his head slowly, looking down at his feet rather embarrassingly.

"N-No. I-I'm coming." He stammered, taking small steps into the gate and closing it softly behind him. Benny could clearly see the fear in his eyes, and he subconsciously pulled his arm around Rory's shoulder, shooting him a reassured smile.

"Whatever happens in here will not be your fault, okay?" He said, almost reading Rory's mind. Rory took a breath before smiling towards Benny with one of his dopey grins.

"Okay! Thanks B!" He chirped, skipping ahead as Benny sighed.

"You're welcome Rory." He said with a small smile, that faltered into a worried frown as he saw Rory take yet another piece of fruit off the tree. He munched on it and downed it quickly, gulping as he smiled in pleasure. Benny saw the worried and kind of disgusted faces that his friends' wore as they saw Rory eat another piece of fruit.

Now Benny knew how bad this was. Gluttony and vampires should not go together too well, if you asked him. Who knows if Rory would stop consuming fruits and just start being hungry for blood. He already had his blood sucked once on his way here, and no way would he let Rory get anywhere near Jane. Does that mean Rory would just drink his blood?

"Rory! Stop eating; I want some!" Jane moaned, reaching for the piece of fruit as Rory grabbed all the fruit one by one, holding them in his arms as he pulled back from Jane, hissing as he ate a rather excessive amount of fruit.

"I complained about eating; I should have some first. You know how I have a," He stuffs the fruit in his mouth, crunching it. "Heavy appetite!" He protested, his words stifled with the food. Jane moaned as she flopped down on the ground as Sarah looked at her, then Rory in shock.

"C'mon Rory! Jane is human and you are a vampire; you don't even need this!" She said. Della nodded in agreement. "Seriously Rory, you are being so gluttonous." She said with a fear in her eyes. Rory rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. It can't be that bad. I am just hungry." He said with a small and bashful smile.

The gang walked along, Benny trailing nervously behind him, biting on his finger with a quiver. Rory continued to munch on the fruit in his arms as he then saw something he never thought he'd see before; a huge waterfall of melted _chocolate._

"Oh. My. Gizzle." Rory said, automatically running in there and starting to lick all the chocolate. Jane smiled as she too went to get a taste of chocolate, and Benny shrugged, seeing how harmless it could be and took a sip. He then pulled back as he saw Rory push Jane out of his way. He stepped back a bit as he observed the small food fight between Rory and Jane.

"Rory! It's my turn with the chocolate waterfall!" She complained. "Can I have a piece of fruit so I can dip it in there?" She added. Rory pulled back, hiding the food beneath his arms as he shook his head.

"No! I want it! I am need this more than you do!" He protested, sipping the chocolate as Jane's stomach rumbled. Rory ate furiously as Erica nearly slapped him with steely eyes. She growled at the blonde boy.

"Rory! Let Jane have a bite! Besides! You're a vampire; you don't need human food." Rory stopped for a minute as some realization washed over him, and he pulled back and turned around.

"Rory?" Jane asked fearfully. Rory then flashed his fangs as he looked at Jane rather hungrily, smiling.

"You're right." He sneered, Jane shivering in horror. "I don't need mortal food. I think I need something...more tastier." He said slyly. Jane screamed in terror as Benny ran up to everyone, catching up to the group, who was trying to pull Rory back from a mortified Jane.

"Rory! Stop!" He yelled, pulling the strong vampire back. Rory hissed at him, and Benny jumped back like a cat that came out of water.

"I am STARVING!" He exclaimed, his voice going octaves down. "Let me EAT!" He yelled, pushing Rory aside, and blinded by the sin that was plaguing him, he closed in on Jane's neck and, fangs extended, was about to bite it when...

Benny had enough of not being able to fight back against these sins, and having to watch his friends suffer, so he decided to do something.

He found a big rock and with all his strength, lifted it up and hit Rory in the head. Hard.

Rory gasped as he collapsed in front of Jane, the little girl jumping back as she let Rory fall in front of her. Della covered her mouth in shock as she ran up to Jane, hugging her tightly as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. Sarah checked on Rory as Erica stood by Benny, his heart jumping a little as she kissed his cheek.

"Good work, Weir." She said with a small smile, looking down as Benny blushed, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.

"T-Thanks, Erica." He said, grinning like an idiot as Rory yelled from on the ground.

The two teens looked down at Rory, who was grasping onto his stomach in pain, rolling around the floor. Sarah winced at his condition as Rory let out a feeble squeak, rolling to Jane's feet as he groaned once again.

"Ugh! My stomach is KILLING ME!" He yelled out, getting help from Benny as he weakly got to his feet. Benny puffed as he sighed.

"I guess really bad stomach aches are the punishments for the gluttonous." He said with a shrug, making Rory want to throw up. "No...shit..." He moaned in between words, leaning heavily against Benny, who sighed as he helped Rory walk. Rory's arm was slung around Benny's shoulder, and Jane just sighed.

"Before you even shower me with your apologies," She said at Rory, who shot her an apologetic shrug. "We should get going. Lust is next, and since there will be no distractions there, we can get to Ethan as soon as possible." She said, walking ahead as she exited the gates of gluttony, followed by Erica, Sarah and Della, leaving Benny to grunt and carry Rory all the way out.

* * *

Rory's stomach ache dampened as they neared the gates of Lust. Benny took a rather dramatic breath.

"This is it. The last sin. Unless one of you suffer double sin, we are in the clear." Erica cleared her throat as she looked bashfully at everyone, looking down at her feet. Sarah saw this, and nearly face palmed as Erica shrugged.

"Yeah, I mean, I am warning you now, if I go all sex crazy, don't say I didn't warn y'all." She said honestly. Benny rolled his eyes; that could be likely. Della rose her hand sheepishly as well, blushing madly.

"I may have been lusting Ethan." She said meekly. Sarah rose her hand too. "Me too." She said with a small frown, making Rory step forward. "I might have wanted Erica in my pants before." He admitted, making Erica look at him in disgust. To everyone's surprise, Jane even rose her hand. Everyone shot her confused looks and she shrugged.

"I thought Benny was hot once, then he started to be a dork and I stopped. Does that count as lust?" She asked sheepishly. Benny rolled his eyes as he sighed.

"Look, those are very..." He looked at Jane, who turned her gaze away meekly. "Weird confessions," He said, pausing between his words as he looked at his rather embarrassed friends. He sighed a bit as he rubbed his temple.

"But that isn't lust. Erica's might be, in a way, but I mean, if you guys are talking about a crush, that isn't lust. Lust is having the urge to have sex without knowing the reasons why. It's an animalistic quench that is thirsty for someone, in a way." Benny explained. They walked into the gates as Erica frowned.

"Okay, I never had one of...those." She said nervously. Benny sighed as he was stopped in his tracks as a person stood in their way. His eyes widened.

"Ethan?" He asked in shock.

Now Sarah was hoping Ethan would lust her. Della was hoping the same way.

But when they saw their scarred friend, free and everything, they all turned to Benny, and then Ethan, and then Benny, and then back to Ethan.

Ethan's glare was fixed on Benny, and it wasn't a very good glare either.

* * *

 **A/N- What is going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Drop a review and thanks for reading!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	8. All Alone With You And Your Lust

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of No One Survives!**

 **So last chapter was kind of a shocker, huh? I mean, yeah, of course Rory was plagued with the sin of glutton, but we also find out a deeper lust Ethan has that makes his platonic friend, Benny, a victim to Ethan's lust! And here you all thought the pairing was either Ethan/Sarah, Ethan/Della, or even Benny/Erica. Nope! This one may be a Benny/Ethan one, my friends! But it all depends :)**

 **Next chapter is sadly the end to this story (that is also strangely popular...thanks guys!), but I mean, even if this is a competition piece, I had a lot of fun with this story. And of course, I also want to thank TrampledRose for setting up this competition up. It was a lot of fun, and I hope you enjoyed all the stories :)**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **funkybananas47- Maaaybe! Who knows? Again, I do, but I ain't telling no one anything ;) So don't keep your hopes too high...if it isn't what you wanted, I don't want you getting disappointed. Although I think you might not be disappointed. But you know what Queen said: Anyway the wind blows (I am listening to Bohemian Rhapsody; I couldn't help but throw that one out there ;D)**

 **TrampledRose- Hold your horses, my friend! You don't know what's gonna happen...although I think you might actually be right *evil grin* Jokes! Nevertheless, I am glad you liked the little plot twist, and I hope you continue to like it :)**

 **MBAV fan66- And saving the best for last! My dearest fanfic buddy! Jokes! I wanted to do 'lust' last since it was such a big sin in my opinion. But cool! We unknowingly read each other's mind in the last two sins! Cool! Jokes! Gluttony...I didn't really know how to twist that one up. But we both did a good job, in my opinion! Give the girl a prize, or whatever that expression is. Jokes! Thanks for your review, fanfic buddy!**

 **And with that, drop a review, and start reading! C'mon! I know you wanna :)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

No One Survives: Chapter 7: All Alone With You And Your Lust

* * *

Ethan was glaring at Benny, and not in a very good way either.

"Uh...E?" Rory asked aloud, snapping Ethan out of his thoughts. "Yes?" He responded sweetly, eyes still fixed on Benny, who was looking rather nervous now. Rory seemed to notice this as he walked up to the Seer cautiously.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "I mean, you just got out of Satan's hands...what happened?" This seemed to snap the dazed Ethan out of the semi-trance he fell under as he shook his head a bit, his emotions of happiness dampening.

"Oh guys..." He mumbled, hugging them all at once as he gave up and let the tears flow. Sarah sniffled as she and Della hugged Ethan, both fighting a bit for a closer spot beside the Seer, hoping it would activate some sort of lustful feeling Ethan had been holding. But as Ethan hugged everyone, he inched a bit closer to Benny, who was sweating a bit (probably because Hell was so damn hot...).

"What happened Ethan?" Jane asked, letting go of her older brother as she wiped tears with the back of her hand. Ethan sighed.

"It was terrible, Jane." He said sadly, lowering his head a bit. He looked at all his friends, who gathered in a small circle around Ethan. "He tortured me, and h-he...h-he threatened to kill me!" He wailed, making Jane hug him, throwing her arms around Ethan's neck with a small jump. Touched by the action, Ethan hugged back tightly, ruffling her hair a bit.

"It takes more than the devil to take down a Morgan, you remember that, okay?" He said, directly to Jane. Jane nodded happily as Erica frowned.

"I hate to be all buzzkill on the moment, but I am not understanding this one thing," She pondered aloud, catching everyone's eye. Ethan nodded for her to continue, and she took a breath and started to explain herself.

"Well, if you were tortured so much by Satan, how are you...er...okay? You look as if you didn't get hurt at all." She asked quizzically, the gang nodding in agreement. "You look as if you didn't get scratched at all." Ethan shrugged a bit.

"There was some soul I ran across when making my way through this place. He used to be a doctor, but after lusting his co-worker and raping her multiple times, he was sentenced to life in prison. He felt so ashamed that he killed himself." Benny's eyes widened.

"That's terrible!" He exclaimed, making Ethan close his eyes, trying to keep his mind off the spellmaster. "I know." He responded slowly, opening his eyes a bit as he looked away from Benny, who was deeply perplexed by his friend's sudden behaviour shift when he was around. Della frowned.

"That doesn't explain how you are fine." She pointed out. Ethan rose his hands a bit. "I'm getting there. Hold your horses." He said with a small chuckle, making Della nod and giggle a bit. A rather envious glare was brought on by Sarah, but after remembering what happened to the envious, she fought off the feelings.

"Anyway, he wanted to redeem himself in some way, so he helped me out with my..um...body." He said with a small blush creeping up his cheeks. Rory stifled a laugh, which earned him a sharp hit by Erica with her elbow. He yelped a bit, and quickly shut himself up.

"So he fixed me up a bit. I don't know how he did it, since he was merely a soul that was fragile and what not. But he managed to heal me, especially the broken leg I gained from a nasty beating with Satan." He said sadly. Benny's eyes widened in concern in fear.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Ethan felt red creep up his cheeks as he looked away, not making eye contact with the emerald eyed spellmaster.

"Y-Yeah," He sputtered out, sounding a lot more embarrassed than he wanted to be. "It is still a bit sore and busted, but I am sure by the time we get out of here, I'll be okay." Della nodded eagerly.

"We should probably get going, too." She said. "We have Ethan, and I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to run into the devil." She said, arms crossed. Ethan shuddered; hearing the devil's name even mentioned gave him the shivers of such a traumatic experience.

"I don't wanna see him too. And I think he's on to us, so we have to get going." He said rather nervously. Benny shook his head.

"I'm afraid we can't go anywhere without the Blood Rose." He said, shaking his head. Everyone stared at Benny, confused. Jane however, was slightly annoyed.

"What the hell is a Blood Rose, and why did you not tell us so we can get it earlier?!" She exclaimed. All eyes were on Benny, who blushed meekly, ducking a bit.

"I didn't know if we'd get to the gates of Lust, since my grandma said was the farthest gate. The Blood Rose should be in these parts of Hell," He explained. "Plus, she said that the Blood Rose is our only way out of Hell. We cut ourselves, letting our blood seep into the rose, and then it creates a Blood Bind, which'll bring us back to where we were born. We were...we were all born in Whitechapel, right?" He asked. Everyone nodded, except for Rory. Benny's eyes boggled.

"You weren't born in Whitechapel?" He asked in shock. Rory shook his head.

"Nope! I was born in a hospital!" He chirped, making Benny face palm. Erica sighed.

"In Whitechapel?" Rory thought about it for a minute, before nodding. "Yeah!" He responded. Erica then punched Rory in the arm, making him exclaim a small "ow!" as he rubbed the spot she punched a lot.

Ethan sighed, rubbing the temple of his forehead.

"Okay?" He complained. "So where do we find this 'blood rose'?" He asked quizzically, making eye contact with Benny. He automatically regretted it, because lust hit him so far, and he so desperately needed to fight the compelling feeling to 'do it' with his best friend. Benny frowned, snapping Ethan out of his thoughts.

"Well, the only way to find it is to look. It shouldn't be too hard; we are already where it should be-"

"Found it!" Rory exclaimed, pointing to a small cave that was dug deep in a stone wall. It was decorated in roses, but as Benny examined each one, he frowned, touching their pedals a bit.

"These aren't it. These are just regular roses, that actually should be withered by now. What is this place, anyway?" He mused aloud, eyeing the cavern suspiciously. Ethan shrugged.

"I dunno, but maybe the rose is in there." He said with a shrug. Benny scoffed. "Please!" He snorted. "How would you know?" Ethan chuckled a bit at his friends cockiness, wondering if he was like that in bed...oh gosh! What the hell was he thinking?

"Because it says 'Blood Rose Cavern' on the stone beside it?" He pointed to the engraved rock, and Benny meekly blushed.

"Whoops." He said with a small blush. Sarah sighed.

"Ethan...you haven't been victim to any sins, did you?" She asked. Ethan frowned at the sudden change of subject, but shook his head anyway.

"No." He answered. Sarah sighed again, hoping that he would secretly lust for her.

"Well, we are in the gates of lust, so I'm sure you've been feeling _something_." She pressed. Ethan tugged his collar nervously as Della leaned in a bit too. Even Erica was curious to hear what the Seer wanted to say. Jane gagged, as with Rory, and Benny was busy trying to think of where the Blood Rose was, but even he was oddly interested in Ethan's lustful sin. Ethan blushed madly.

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about." He stammered. Sarah shook her head disappointedly as Della giggled at his bashfulness. Erica rolled her eyes as Benny snapped his fingers.

"Grandma said that the Blood Rose would be in a cave or something. It might be inside. It should be crimson red, and let's all face it; I only know what crimson red is. And even if the vamps knew it, I might as well go in that closed space, since I would probably sense its magic or something. Only two people are allowed going in; who wants to-"

"I will!" Ethan shot up his hand in an instant, interrupting Benny. Everyone shot him curious looks as Ethan meekly blushed.

"I...uh...thought you might need your best friend to help you." He said with a small smile. Benny shrugged, not really complaining as he and Ethan went in the cave together, and to their shock, a rumbling noise sounded through the gave, and a rock sealed the entrance. Benny gasped as he pounded at the rock.

"What the...goodness gracious we're stuck!" He yelled. Ethan's eyes widened in horror of being trapped alone with his best friend, when it hit him.

He was trapped...alone...with his _best friend._

"Hey! You two alright in there?!" Sarah yelled. "We can't move this rock for some reason!" Erica added. Benny shrugged.

"I don't know! I think we're stuck!" He yelled. Rory groaned. "That sucks." He remarked, making Benny roll his eyes. Ethan stayed silent for the remaining of the time, looking at Benny...more like looking at his butt, which was really worrisome for him.

"I think we are gonna have to get the Blood Rose to escape!" He yelled.

"WHAT?" Della's voice yelled.

"I said, we're gonna have to get the Blood Rose to get out of here!" He repeated. Jane, who was on the other side, groaned loudly.

"We can't hear you!" She yelled.

Benny groaned; their voices must've been blocked out now. Must be magic, he assumed.

He just walked deeper into the cave, hands in his pocket as he continued to walk. Ethan trailed behind him curiously, stopping Benny in the middle of the small cave as he pointed to the wall in confusion and curiosity.

"Hey, B." He said, catching the spellmaster's attention. Benny turned around to see writing on the wall. Ethan read it aloud.

"The Blood Rose is to be found when desire threads through a lustful experience." He read as his face grew ghostly pale. Benny frowned, not noticing this as he looked at his friend in confusion.

"What do you think that means?" He pondered. Ethan answered quickly.

"I don't know." He responded fast, making Benny raise an eyebrow. He was about to ask what was up, but shrugged it off as the two continued to venture through the cave.

Eventually, they reached the end of the cave, entering a torch lit room. An engraved box stood in the middle of the room, showered in gold and black roses. The middle, however, was empty. Benny frowned as he walked around the place. Ethan couldn't take it anymore as he threw his jacket onto the ground, smiling as he slowly undid his polo buttons...

"What is this place? Do we have to summon the Blood Rose or something?" He asked, feeling the golden box that laid in front of him. Ethan shrugged as Benny watched him take off his shirt to reveal a bare chest. Benny frowned a bit; yeah, he was used to seeing Ethan shirtless, but...why now?

"Er...is it hot in here, Ethan? I mean, that'd be understandable, but..." He frowned, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Why did you take your shirt off?" He asked nervously, kind of fearing the answer, knowing he was in a cave, alone, and in the gates of Lust. Ethan licked his lips as he pushed Benny onto a wall. It was cold and damp, and it sent shivers down Benny's spine.

"Ethan?" He squeaked highly, making Ethan grin, his eyes glowing black; lust has finally took over, and he was in hot water.

"Just...relax." Ethan said with a smirk, pulling off Benny's shirt over his head, revealing a smokey six pack and Benny's bare chest. Benny couldn't believe this was happening to him; he was really gonna get raped by his best friend in Hell.

What were the odds?

 ***This part is a bit Rated M, but I promise it won't be too bad. Skip if you must, but it is _really_ short***

Ethan pushed Benny on the ground, no resistance being brought up inside of Ethan as he laid on top of him, planting icy cold kisses down Benny's chest. He moaned a bit as Ethan kicked off his pants, then ripping off Benny's pants.

He planted kisses down Benny's neck slowly, Benny slowly getting used to it, but not really liking it at all. He was straight after all...wasn't he?

Ethan bit down on Benny's bare neck, earning a shout of pleasure being ripped from Benny's lips. Ethan teased him a bit, lust taking over him fully now. Benny moaned as his boxers were kicked off slowly, thanks to Ethan.

"Ethan?" He squeaked a bit again, but Ethan shut him up by pressing his lips on Benny's, kissing him with passion. Benny didn't know what to think now.

"Ethan?" He repeated his name as Ethan stripped off his boxers too. Both boys were naked, and Benny felt eerily uncomfortable.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked nervously. Ethan grinned as he kissed him again.

"I wanted to do this for so long now, Benny." He leered, kissing him. Benny gulped.

This was it.

* * *

 ***told you it was short :P***

"They've been in there for an hour. Where the hell are they?" Rory asked, feeling bored.

Suddenly, the vampires and Jane heard a scream from the distance. Della gulped.

"Looks like Satan's catching up."

...

It had been an hour now, and both boys were dressed again. Benny was shivering a bit, oddly cold. He was in Hell...yet being naked felt so cold.

Ethan, however, had it worst, as he rocked himself in a corner, tears streaming down his eyes. Benny brought over Ethan's jacket as he put it around Ethan, who was crying like crazy. He sniffled as he couldn't even look at Benny.

"I-I'm a monster." He sniffled. Benny shook his head reassuringly. "No you aren't, E. Hell brought out a lot in us; I used the Lucifractor against Erica" He said, grimacing at the memory. Ethan shook his head as he looked at Benny with teary eyes.

"This is different!" He wailed. "I practically _raped_ you! You're even a virgin!" His face paled at the realization. "Oh my gosh I just stole your virginity in hell!" He cried even harder. Benny smirked.

"What made you say I was a virgin?" He asked deviously. Ethan looked up pathetically at Benny, who meekly blushed.

"You are right though." He mumbled, making Ethan cry even harder.

Suddenly, the once empty box in the middle of the room glowed, and a crimson red rose floated lazily above it. Benny's jaw dropped as heard the rock that was blocking the entrance rumble open. He smelt a bit of smoke, but he grabbed the rose carefully as he helped Ethan up.

"We'll talk about this when we get back, okay?" He said softly. Ethan whimpered in distress, but nodded anyway as he followed Ethan out the cave.

He was able to see Della, Sarah, Erica, Rory and Jane from outside the cave, but then the unexplained happened.

The entrance was set on fire.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, jumping back as Ethan held him a bit close. Benny shuddered a bit, and it seemed as if Ethan felt it, because tears were streaming and he was crying in Benny's shoulder. He rubbed the Seer's head, and managed to see his friend's shadows through the fire.

"How are you gonna get across?" Rory shouted over the flames. Benny shrugged.

"I don't know!" He responded, nervously reaching for the fire, praying he wouldn't get burned...

He didn't.

Benny strangely put his entire arm in the fire, despite Ethan's hesitation, and was able to hop through it with ease, rose still in tact. He saw his friends, and grinned widely, holding the rose carefully.

"I made it!" He frowned a bit. "I made it?" He said, more like questioning than stating. "How'd I make it?" Sarah snapped her fingers.

"The punishment for the lustful is to be tortured in fire. This is kind of a ring of fire, and the lustful have to walk through it and feel it's excruciating pain." She explained. Rory frowned deeply.

"How does that have anything to do with lust?" He yelled. Sarah shrugged.

"They say that the lustful spent their time being 'smothered' with physical pleasure and must now endure being smothered by physical torment. Or at least that is what I learned in Religion class..." She pondered, getting understanding nods from everyone.

"Guys?" A voice from behind the fire wall asked. "Can I go?" Jane was about to respond 'yes', but Benny stopped her.

"Wait!" He yelled, making everyone halt. He blushed.

"Ethan...his sin is lust." He admitted. Erica frowned. "How would you know? He didn't demonstrate any signs of lust..." She trailed off, looking at the cave, then comparing how much time they were in there, then putting two and two together.

"No..." She murmured. Benny nodded meekly, trying to give them a sign that they did something more in the cave. Della seemed to notice this as she dropped her jaw.

"Ethan's...gay?" She asked, paling considerably. Benny snapped.

"Why? Are you homophobic?" He sneered. Della rose her hands in the air.

"N-No!" She sputtered. "It's just...hard to explain." She said, her shoulders sagging a bit. Benny nodded as he looked at the fire.

"Ethan? This is gonna hurt, but you are gonna have to walk through the fire." Ethan frowned on the other side.

"You didn't get hurt." He pointed out. Benny sighed.

"This is different." He responded. He heard Ethan sob.

"I-I'm scared." He stammered, making Benny soften a bit, holding his hand through the fire. It tickled a bit, and he looked determinedly at the pit of fire that blocked the entrance of the cave. He looked at the fire, making out the shadow of Ethan. He sighed.

"Grab your hand, and walk in. This is your...punishment." He breathed out slowly. He could hear Ethan sobbing as he felt a hand hold his hand, and Ethan stepped in.

It wasn't even one step and a scream was ripped from Ethan's lips. His back arched a bit as Benny screamed in red hot pain was excruciating, and every part of Ethan felt as if he was on fire. His eyes even felt like pits filled with burning fire. It was painful, so painful in fact that Ethan thought it would kill him. His scream was so loud, and the fire seeped inside him. He roared as Benny watched in horror as his best friend was on _fire._

He quickly pulled Ethan out, watching as the boy took a few breaths before crying in Benny's shoulder. Benny rubbed his friend's head, trying to get him to stop crying.

"It's okay, E." He paused.

"I'm here for you." He said at last. Ethan nodded as a warm sensation entered the area. Benny let go of Ethan slowly as he turned around, face to face with Satan's pitchfork. He yelped, jumping back, startled.

Satan looked at everyone with a sly grin.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked menacingly.

* * *

 **A/N- This took THREE FUCKING HOURS to write, and is probably the longest chapter in the book.**

 **But I hope you liked it! I will see you for the last chapter, next week!**

 **Drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	9. Silent Confessions

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with the last chapter for No One Survives!**

 **God. I missed post day yesterday, so my apologies. My computer had this sudden break down, and thanks to some glitch on Fanfiction, it wiped this document. I am sure it was only me though, so I guess it's God's way of punishing me for everything I ever done :P Jokes!**

 **But in all seriousness, I guess yesterday was not a good day for me, personal wise and technology wise, so I am rewriting and editing this as fast as I can! I should learn to keep an extra copy, but I am writing on the family desktop, so once I get my personal laptop back from the guy who's fixing it, updates should be just as it used to be! Fast and easy :) Ah, how happy will I be when I get my laptop back into my life, just like it used to be (that sounds pretty weird, but hey. I am a weird person :P)**

 **As for this story, it has been so good. The feedback has been astounding, in my opinion. I couldn't be more happier. Actually, this has been one of my most popular multi-chaptered stories ever, and I didn't even mean for it to be so popular. So yay for accomplishments! Jokes! So I'd like to thank all who favorited/followed/reviewed before I start:**

 **the ghost of the shadows (thanks for the follow and favorite, darling! You are awesome :D)  
bisimcat13 (thanks for the follow as well! Much love :D)  
TeamEthanMorgan (thanks for the follow! I love your stories, by the way, so this means a lot :D)  
funkybananas47 (thanks for the reviews! I love your reviews because they make me smile :D)  
123456789vampire (thanks again for your reviews as always! You are always there, and it makes me so happy!)  
Hopeless Lunatic (you were very good with guessing all the sins correctly, so thanks for your reviews! Good job ;D)  
PinkStarzFanfic (I love you a bunch, thanks for all your funny and happy reviews, and I am glad you liked the story :D)  
No One Important (You are very important, and thank you so much for your reviews!)  
Guest [Who Loves Ethara] (Sorry this wasn't an Ethara in the end, but hey! Thanks for your reviews :D)  
G 9000 (Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you had fun with the competition!)  
TrampledRose (You know I love you so much; you are a great author. Thanks for setting this competition up, and thanks for every review :D)  
MBAV fan66 (And you, fanfic buddy! The best for last! You have been a worthy competitor: I am excited to see what happens! And thanks for every review, as always! Much love :D)**

 **Wowza. That is a lot of people! Also: Thanks to any guests that reviewed, or people who just read it and didn't review at all. I still appreciate you reading! This story got a few thousand views anyway, so I know you silent readers out there! Much love :)**

 **Anyway, I should probably stop dragging this along, right? You all just want to read the story now, and I am gonna let you!**

 **Thanks so much for the support, and let's get this done, shall we?**

 **Drop a final review, and...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

No One Survives: Chapter 9: Silent Confessions

* * *

Satan circled the gang in an eerie manner, his pitchfork scratching the red surface in the underworld. He stopped at a tear stained Ethan, scratching his nail over the scar he left him the minute Ethan first defeated him in Whitechapel. Ethan gulped as Satan smiled.

"You think you're so clever, you obnoxious Seer." He sneered, his dirty teeth shining towards Ethan. "But you aren't! You aren't so smart at all." He laughed, gripping his red hand onto Ethan's chin, forcing it upwards, making him yelp. Benny watched in worrisome for his best friend.

"I see you suffered your sins," He said, turning his long, scaly head towards the six teens. "I see Mr. Morgan here suffered this one, huh? Funny; Lust is one of my favorite sins. It starts out so innocent, and then, you are washed away with selfishness and your own sexual desire that you have no time to actually _love_ somebody for who they are, not their virginity and innocence." The devil laughed.

"By all means, I think I am teaching you all something." He said with a wink. Everyone exchanged nervous glances as Satan harshly pushed Ethan onto the ground. Ethan, still recovering, felt his sore bones ache. Benny tried to push his way through to help, but Erica sternly pulled him back; he shouldn't intervene here.

Benny shot her a confused and annoyed glance, but Erica's look said it all; they should let the devil finish. Benny sighed as he slowly stepped back, almost into Erica's arms. Benny frowned; maybe he could get rid of all those thoughts by continuing to crush on the blonde vampire.

Erica smiled softly; Benny was hers right now. He was the one she could live with forever.

Then she frowned; she couldn't, now that she thought of it. He'd never want the life that she had. She'll...she'll have to let go.

She sighed softly as she pushed Benny off a bit, making him turn to her and frown in confusion. Erica shook her head sadly as Benny took the silent message.

She wanted him to move on.

"So where do you think you are going now, huh?" Satan interrupted everyone's silent confessions. "You all are plagued with the sins that almost destroyed you all. And even if you guys are alive and well," He held up his pitchfork and smiled.

"I can change that." He grinned with a sinister look. Jane buried her face into Rory's leg, reaching just above his hip. Rory felt the tears as he hugged her, seeing his friend on the ground, heaving.

Ethan's thoughts were racing; what was he going to do? He had to do something, something before it was too late.

Then he had an idea.

...a rather brilliant one as well.

Ethan weakly stood to his feet and looked at Benny with a long and hard stare. His eyes moved on to the Blood Rose that was in Benny's hand, hidden behind his back. Ethan wiped the tears that stained his eyes as he lunged towards Satan, launching in a sneak attack.

Satan roared as Ethan climbed on his back, riding him like a bull. Della tried her best not to laugh as Ethan covered his eyes so he couldn't see. You could probably say that Satan was in some sort of a blind rage.

"YOU BASTARD!" He swore. "GET YOU AND YOUR FOOLISH ANTICS OFF ME!" He yelled, his hands burning with flames. Ethan was careful not to get burned as he moved one hand off his eye and grabbed the pitchfork. In the rage that Satan was in, his grip on the pitchfork was not that tight, so it slipped out with ease.

"Give that back!" Satan yelled. Ethan jumped off, feeling a shot of pain when he landed on his feet, making him wince.

He stayed strong through it all, looking at Benny, who nodded and quickly threw the Blood Rose. Satan saw this and tried to make a move to catch it, but Ethan got to it first, grabbing it and holding it for a while, a bit mesmerized by its dark beauty.

Ethan snapped out of it in an instant and pricked his finger on the thorns of the rose, cutting it and sending a single drop of blood on the bud of the flower. It shimmered a bit, and the blood dissolved. Ethan winced a bit as he saw Satan dash towards him in fury.

Ethan thought quickly and used the pitchfork as some sort of a pole as he dashed forward as well, plunging the pitchfork in the ground and using it like a pole jumper would. With all his strength, he pulled the pitchfork with him, soaring above Satan.

He landed on his back, rolling to Sarah's feet. He was a bit dazed, but he handed Sarah the rose. He saw her sad look as he handed her the rose. Her eyes pricked with tears, thinking of the rose as a gift.

A gift that should've been love.

Ethan was silent as he just kissed her cheek, saying nothing as he smiled softly. Sarah took the rose and nodded, avoiding his glance as she took the pitchfork as well.

His eyes were apologetic, as apologetic as he was; he basically played Sarah into thinking he loved her. Nothing was more worse.

Sarah understood though as she sadly turned away from the Seer and went straight into combat mode.

She channeled all her anger towards Satan as she pricked her own finger, her black vampire blood soaking into the dark rose. It shimmered and dissolved, and Sarah smiled to herself; it was done.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Satan demanded. Sarah jabbed the pitchfork towards his direction, and his reflexes sent him leaning left, dodging Sarah. Sarah took the opening as an advantage as she dashed through the opening, looking at Della, who stood in front of her.

In the seconds that Satan was dazed, being knocked to his ground, Della and Sarah shared their own silent confession.

Della and Sarah had been secretly pining for a boy both of them failed to get. They were on the same boat. And that was when they realized that they were wrong this whole time, fighting over him silently, begging for the attention.

The two vampires sighed as Sarah handed Della the rose and smiled softly, handing her the pitchfork as well. Della nodded, taking the rose as an apology as well as she turned around to see Satan, chasing after her.

Della and Sarah quickly parted, making Satan dash straight in between the gap they just made, and sent him crashing into a rock. They laughed as Della pricked her own finger, her blood soaking the rose.

Della quickly handed the rose to Rory, who smiled his dopey grin. Della swooned; her own silent confession has been made.

She had moved on much quicker than she expected.

Rory took the rose as he pricked the rose on his finger as well, like everyone else, and quickly kicked the coming Satan in the nuts. He groaned, hunching over as Rory head bumped him forward. Satan recovered, and was real mad now as he started to send fireballs towards Rory. Rory yelped as he dodged each one, and when one went spiraling towards Jane, he super sped it up, scooping her and handing her the rose in a blur. Jane smiled a bit as they made their own silent confession.

Rory had thought of Jane like a sister, and it made her realize that Jane was the sister he never had. They had shared some good moments amongst this whole chaos, and he was glad she was safe. She was so young; she didn't deserve this supernatural.

But she handled it so well.

Jane's eyes held gratitude for the blonde vampire, and she hugged him tightly. Rory smiled as he hugged her quickly letting her go and quickly launching her in the air before Satan could collide into her. He ended up crashing into the vampire, both of them crashing onto the ground. Jane landed on the ground, rolling and watching as Rory fought off Satan with his super vamp strength.

Jane quickly pricked herself, wincing at the shot of pain, and letting her blood drop onto the rose. She handed it to Erica, who smiled.

As Erica pricked herself with the rose, she punched a slower and more dazed Satan, who shot more fireballs her way. She dodged each of them, but sadly, her hair touched the fire and was a bit burnt. She felt it with an annoyed glance, feeling the crisp tips of her hair. She rolled her eyes as she handed the rose to the last person; Benny.

She handed the rose to the spellmaster, who was a bit saddened from the rejection earlier. Erica sighed softly, her eyes telling Benny it all silently; she wanted him to go with what his heart really wanted, and stopped fooling himself. She didn't care that he was gay, or possibly bisexual, and would never again show interest in her; she learned something from this.

Benny smiled a bit as Erica kissed him gently on the cheek. Benny blushed, ducking his head as he turned away, running all the way to the highest rock he could find, so Satan wouldn't catch him.

It was up to him now.

And as he said the spell, he made his own silent confession, looking at his best friend, tears glittering in his eyes. Ethan was looking up to him, his glare intensifying.

And Benny realized one thing, something he should've told himself earlier.

The feelings were real: He was in love with Ethan Morgan.

He pricked himself with the rose, his own sparkly spellmaster blood dripping onto the rose. It was complete.

"Cum sanguinem in ipsa rosa, partum a sanguis ligandi et mittere exsilium!" He yelled, saying the Latin spell. _**(A/N- "With this blood on this rose, create a blood bind and send us home" -As of Google Translate)**_

"NO!" Satan yelled as Benny quickly jumped off the rock and towards his friends. He held the blood rose and linked hands with Ethan, who he looked towards and smiled.

The two boys held hands, both hands holding the Blood Rose as everyone linked hands in a circle. The rose shone brightly as it flashed many colors. Satan tried to stop it, but he was powerless against it all.

"YOU WILL ALL ROT IN HELL!" He yelled. "I'LL CLAIM YOUR SOUL; NO ONE SURVIVES!" Benny smiled; he had a whole life to live. Satan couldn't do anything about the sin that plagued him if he just lived his life righteously.

Benny let the light overshine him, and was launched into an everlasting darkness.

* * *

 _ **One Month Later...**_

Ethan and Benny linked hands as Benny adjusted the beanie that laid on his head.

It was a fall afternoon after school, and they were all planning on meeting with their friends.

"Shall we go, _boyfriend_?" Ethan asked. Benny grinned as he kissed the Seer's cheek.

"We shall!" Benny replied happily.

It had been a month since Ethan was captured in Hell, and they successfully escaped. A lot happened in the past month.

Ethan's parents are okay now; they remembered nothing about being cursed into a sleep they couldn't fix. Once Ethan came back, he used his Seer powers to wake them up, and Evelyn brewed the right spell with the help of the remains of the Blood Rose. They knew nothing about what happened, and the gang had kept it that way.

For the first week of September, Ethan had ignored Benny out of guilt and shame. But Benny was able to heal and help Ethan, and they had found love on the way. They had agreed to take it slow, so nothing would ever intervene again. Luckily, their family and friends were so accepting for the two boys, making it easier.

"Look! There they are!" Ethan exclaimed, smiling as they caught sight of the gang of vampires.

Della, Rory, Erica, Sarah stood there, all dressed in fall trenchcoats, coffees in their hands. Sarah went up to the two boys with a smile and handed them two extra coffees.

"Is this..." Benny trailed off, taking the coffee anyway. Sarah nodded, beaming.

"Yup! Low fat, latte mochaccino, no foam." She said with a grin. Benny smiled. "Awesome. Thanks, Sare!" He said. Sarah smiled.

Sarah had been the first to accept their relationship, as surprising as it was. She was so happy with what had blossomed over the month. She had moved on, finding love with David. And yes, it was the same David who also happened to be a dog. Sarah hated to admit it, but she found some sort of Dusk romance of her own.

As for Della, who also had a crush on Ethan, she moved on. She had found love with Rory, and they loved each other with great meaning.

Erica smiled as she saw Jane walk over. She had been hanging out with a bunch of friends, instead of just lazily sitting in her room, like she would usually do. Erica smiled as Jane left her friends and smiled as she joined her brother's friends.

It had been sudden, but Jane had realized why her sin was Sloth; it was because she never interacted with any of the kids in her school. Sometimes it was pure laziness, but mostly it was because of fear of not being accepted.

"You know what?" Erica asked, looking at her friends. "We survived Hell: not many people could say that." She said with a grin. Rory nodded, holding his coffee cup in the air.

"Agreed. And you know what?" Everyone looked at the blonde vampire, who smiled.

"I wouldn't have done it any other way," He said, making everyone toast as they all smiled.

All their insecurities were past them, and despite what the devil had said, they did survive.

As Ethan looked at his smiling boyfriend, he realized something.

They all survived.

Together.

* * *

 **A/N- Finished it within an hour of when I started, and I couldn't be more happier with the cheesy ending.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank TrampledRose for giving me this opportunity; it had been such a good experience.**

 **Drop a final review, and thanks for reading!**

 **'Till the next story!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


End file.
